Perfect Potion
by LoStInIlLuSiOn
Summary: Kito Himitsu was the less loved one in her family and her sister was the pretty one. One day Kito Haruka, her sister, asked her a very strange question that she only managed to laugh at. Little did she know every single bit of that odd question would be mysterious enough to connect all the things in her life.
1. 001

**Perfect Potion**

**All of these just started with a normal and harmless day.**

_I looked up to see something burning. My eyes widened only to realize that there was fire. It was fast. It suddenly became bigger and bigger. I panicked and shouted, "Help me, someone help me please!" But no one still heard me. I coughed harshly. I was scared. I screamed and wailed as tears came out of my eyes. Soon everything became blurry and the next thing I knew i was unconscious. I opened my eyes only to see me drowning in water with fishes going away._

_What was happening? This was weird._

"_Yah! Kito Himitsu, I am warning you. If you don't get that big butt of yours out of that freaking bed I would only not throw water at you but the vase too. I warned you." A big fat bear suddenly was in front of me._

Wait. I opened my eyes to only see my freaking _dad._ Everything suddenly made sense. I was wet and so was my bed. I shivered it was cold. The water was the freaking water that was in the vase and the big fat bear was my old dad. He glared angrily at me.

"Finally! You're awake. Now, here is your school uniform and get ready for school or you'll be late." Dad then walked out of my room and I started feeling like shit. I got out of the bathroom finally and looked at the mirror. God, I hate my appearance. I was fat. I'm not kidding. I really am. Kids bully me because of that. It was sad really. I have a long shiny gold-ish hair. I had cute big eyes but unfortunately so was everything else. I wasn't attractive and I was insecure but I decided to have the not so caring attitude.

I sighed and got my manga book. It was entitled "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" And so far it was my only all-time favourite anime/manga. I read it like a hundred times already and it was good. And now i have decided to read it again. I sighed. I really have no life.

I got my school bag and got down before I really got late. There I saw my sister already sitting there on the chair eating prettily. She was only eating yoghurt and an apple. Yes, she was in fact the _pretty one._ Dad never liked me as far as I could remember. He had this kind of favouritism over my sister and to be honest it was not that good. Mom was actually somehow on my side. She would always comfort me and we had those weekends when we hung out together.

My sister's name was Kito Haruka. She was the popular one. The good in everything except her grades weren't that really high. I got high grades myself but that wasn't really that that impressive. Aside from that I was great at art and playing the piano. Aside from that I was normal. No one would probably look at me twice looking at my size.

I sighed again. But then my sister spoke to me after biting on her apple.

"Himitsu…" She looked at me with her blue orbs.

"Hmmm?" I responded while munching on my pancakes like an angry hungry monster.

"Do you believe that potions work?"

I laughed at her ridiculously odd question but answered it. "Oh please, I've decided to give up on those since my aunt told me that there was no fat princess."

"Don't be like that." She frowned. "But seriously I'm serious."

"Have you been going to those strange shops again?"

"Recently, I've been to this mysterious shop but-"

I laughed. "Do you seriously believe in those? Those shops are rip-off. They just do that to earn money." She laughed uneasily. "Yeah. Might be so."

Yes, even though life was so unfair to make me so opposite from my sister she was still my sister. She was nice though and I think that this is what attracts people more. I got my Khr manga book and Haruka rolled her eyes. "That again? Get over it. You've been reading it so many times now."

"But it's really good." I said and stood up. "Let's go to school now!"

As much as I was eager when I said that I really wasn't… I was just eager to get the hell out of this school as soon as possible and so far God granted my wish by doing so. I decided to walk more on the streets and woah there are a lot of shops. There were cute dresses soon but too bad it wouldn't fit me and wouldn't look too good on me.

I walked more until I stopped at this mysteriously creepy shop. It was black and purple. I read the sign and it told **"Perfect Potion."** I opened the door and felt a shiver go through my spine. This shop gave me the creeps. The inside wasn't that too good either. It was sickly clean and was dark. Inside was purple and black too. I saw a big shelf and had many bottles there with different colours. Strange...I don't really believe in these but it was worth a try and I think it would be equally fun!

I grinned.

"Welcome costumer." Someone in a cloak popped out and I jumped in surprise. "Well, lucky costumer. You are the 100th who visited today and you would have a prize. You wouldn't need to pay for your order. You could choose anything here but just one. And remember **choose **wisely. Be careful and just enjoy the ride."

Boy, you could not imagine what my face looked like there. It was filled with happiness. Wasn't I too lucky today? I decided not to think too deeply about it and just find the potion I wanted even though I knew it wasn't really real. I found some green bottle but decided not to choose it since I was just following myself because somehow I could differentiate what was the best from what was not. After many minutes of trying to find something I finally found it. _The perfect potion._

I looked up to the guy wearing the black cloak. "Thanks then, I would be getting this." The guy nodded but I could see the smile on his face. "_You chose a nice one. You could go now. All you have to do is drink it and it would work."_ I nodded at him and bid a chirpy goodbye even though in the inside I was screaming bullshit! But no one disagrees with free things.

I then decided to drink it while walking on the streets. But then my vision became blurry and my head was aching. And the last thing I saw was blackness. _I don't understand. What's happening?_

Hey guys! Please fav, follow, and review.


	2. 002

**:Hey guys! Thank you for those who followed and favorite this! I really appreciate it. Thanks also for the people who reviewed. I'm glad to know that people are actually reading this. :) **

**GreenDrkness: I agree! And for the arc she's going to land in you'll find in the later chapters. I can't give away too much, can i? Hehe. :) A pairing? Hmm, that's probably still undecided but if there's one i'll probably keep that a secret since of course where's the fun in it if everyone already knows it? :)**

**Tanaka Yue: You like it? Really! Thanks. :) I mean i thought this fic would just turn in one of my failures where no one would like or even review. I'm glad to know that it's different from other fics. I'll try my best not to fall to the mary sue zone! I'll try hard to make my OC interesting somehow! :)**

* * *

**Perfect Potion- 002**

* * *

My eyes opened and it was like something hard hit me. I held my head in pain and groaned. I've decided to endure the pain and remember the earlier events so I closed my eyes. Then it suddenly hit me! The shop, free prize, 100th costumer and the freaking potion! And when I drank the potion…hmmm, what happened next? I couldn't really remember so I assume that I've already fell unconscious.

I opened my eyes and I didn't know where I was. This was definitely not my room and this was certainly not the streets I walked on. I looked around and was shocked to see the potion right next to me. The thing was I haven't drunk it fully and now I don't think I intend to. Was it the potion that placed me here in this odd room? The room was white. Just white! There weren't even windows, doors, or anything here. I didn't really know what kind of potion was that but now I was getting suspicious about the guy who was wearing the cloak and the shop.

Whatever it is what's happening I'm going to figure it out.

The guy said that I chose the best one. What did he mean by that? Wait, was I deciding to believe this crap? But actually this was kind of the only solution right now. I kind of need to believe it. I found my khr manga book beside me and anything related to it that I had. This was weird? Why was it here?

I picked up the khr manga book and opened it. It was all there. Then I picked up the cd too and it had Katekyo hitman reborn written all over it with Tsuna and the others.

So, what do I do now? I squeaked in shock when I heard something.

**"Player has selected Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Player has selected Katekyo Hitman Reborn." **I jumped in surprised. What did it mean by _player? _And what did it mean by s_elected._ As far as I knew this was actually more than some kind of game. Was this a trick? Or was I just going insane?

But soon enough khr wasn't what I just found. There were many other mangas, books, and many more there.

There was a large screen there where it says.

**_ Selected world: Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

_Change name_

_ Character's appearance_

_Language_

_ Location_

I gasped as I looked at all of it. I wasn't just up to the location. There were more. The screen actually occupied the large wall and intentionally covered it. So, if you're not getting the idea it was like hundreds more of those things. It was not just pick though. More of it was information but I don't really think that's kind of useful…or maybe it is. I suppose if I finished this all I could get out of here then fall to this world I pick.

_This was the weird part._

Reality never told any of this was actually possible. People still weren't good enough to make things like these. Then again was this just a dream or reality? I didn't really know right now. Khr was just an anime in the real world so how was it possible that I go there?

Well, I'll worry about things later. First things first! I looked at the large screen and breathed in and out. I could do this. I said, "_Change name" _and I can't deny this but I'm still shocked. There was my name on the screen. _"Kito Himitsu." _I decided to change my name since it's one of the things that would get me out of here. I wouldn't really wanna live here...somehow. I think this would be a good change. But in truth it was just like changing once what was the truth.

_"Takahashi Annika."_ I said and it repeated my answer.

This was when I totally forgot about it all. After the good things were the bad things. Little did I know that everything won't really go my way.

* * *

Sorry, it's really a short chapter. :)


End file.
